


Touch of Evil

by Scriptor



Series: What Do I Do Now That You're Gone? [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Is this a song fic?, M/M, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptor/pseuds/Scriptor
Summary: In this second series installment, Jon surprises Roman - in more ways than one.





	Touch of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> If you're weird like me and appreciate the complement of music to fiction, do yourself a favor and as you read the lyrics below 'you're possessing me', listen to the song around the 4:40 mark. It may make for a better read. ;) ;)

Roman thought he remembered there being two keys on the ring when the rental place had handed them to him but it’d been a long night; his head felt fuzzy. The cooler night air did little to help him wake up; he still felt bone tired and in a haze. He shrugged about the key and unlocked the car, situating himself in the seat and taking a second to decompress. Letting out a long ragged sigh, he looked into the rearview to adjust it and damn near had a heart attack.

  
A face loomed in the reflection, partially shadowed but utterly familiar.

  
“You scared the shit out of me, Jon.” Roman said shakily, his heart still pounding.  
“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Jon asked softly, trailing a finger up Roman’s arm, over his shoulder and up his neck.  
“I am, I just didn’t expect you to show up in my back seat.”  
“Couldn’t go showing up in the arena though, could I? People will talk and all that bullshit.” He said. “Renee did a little thievery for me and took your valet key, in case you were wondering.”  
“I was wondering. Good to know I’m not crazy thinking there were two.”  
“You’re not crazy.” Jon said, sitting forward between the seats. “You’re beautiful. And I’ve missed you.” He climbed between the seats and plopped down beside Roman, locking the doors with his elbow. “Now, what city you heading to?” Jon just assumed he was coming with and all Roman could do was stare at the man’s profile, backlit by the parking lot lights and as rugged as he remembered, yet soft at the same time.

  
“Oh, is this a thing now? We’re driving together again?”  
“Like old times.” Jon grinned, slapping the dashboard with his palms, then rubbing them together eagerly.

  
Roman just stared at him in disbelief. This man he’d known so well for many years and he was here, now, after months away wrestling elsewhere. He just shook his head and started the engine, easing out of the lot and onto the highway. They sat in comfortable silence for a little while as Roman clumsily punched in an address while trying to keep eyes on the road. Noticing, Jon swiped the device from his hand and took on navigator role.

  
“Izzat where Smackdown is?” he asked, eying the map.  
“Uh huh.”  
“You got plans between now and then?” Jon pushed, setting the phone into the cradle on the dash and leaning over a little, leering at the other man. Jon flung his left arm into the backseat and grabbed a little backpack. Out came an ipod and an auxiliary cable, which he plugged into the console and dialed up something in the metal category. Roman never much cared for his musical tastes but he allowed it. He pretty much allowed Jon to do anything he wanted; he was just too damned irresistible.

  
Once the music reached a volume Jon desired – which is to say, LOUD - he allowed his hand to rest on Roman’s thigh, a small and comforting gesture, but one that quickly turned devious as his fingers traveled upwards and casually brushed over Roman’s bulge in his sweats.

  
Sucking in a breath he side-eyed him. “Jon…” he warned.  
“What?” he asked innocently. “A little road head never hurt anyone eh?” Jon winked and leaned in further.

Roman reluctantly eased the seat back to give the man some space. Roman tsked at him but admitted it’d been a while since he’d had Jon’s lips wrapped around his cock and well, he wasn’t going to pass up this chance. Jon pulled the waistband down and took Roman’s dick delicately in his mouth. The first feel of the warm moist heat of him nearly made Roman swerve into the next lane. “Jesus fucking…” he whispered. Roman kept his eyes on the road as best he could but the sensation of Jon’s tongue swirling around the head, lapping at his slit, had him half-delirious. Jon’s mouth could have been the 8th wonder of the world with how talented it was.

  
Roman let out a long low groan as Jon continued his assault, lapping, taking long slow pulls. He unintentionally screwed his eyes shut as immense pleasure coursed through him, but he knew it was dangerous to let go for too long. He was torn between carnal bliss and getting them both safely to their destination.

  
"You're evil, you know that?"  
Jon popped off and said, smugly. "Oh, I know."  
He reached over nonchalantly and turned up the music, Rob Halford's voice filling the confines of the vehicle.

_In the night_  
_Come to me_  
_You know I want your touch of evil_  
_In the night_  
_Please set me free_  
_I can't resist a touch of evil_

"Now, drive. I'm gonna make you cum" Jon said, and proceeded to go full force, no holding back.

Roman's left hand firmly on the wheel, his other threaded in Jon's now-short hair, he took deep slow breaths, focusing on both the amazing feeling of Jon's mouth and the fact that there was some traffic around them. He shifted into the outside lane and hit cruise as Jon's hand came up to cup his balls, applying just the right amount of pressure in conjunction with the suction above.

"I'm close." Roman said, shifting his legs wider and sneaking a glance all around, to make sure no cars were in danger. He worried about his on-going ability to drive but his imminent release trumped most all rational thought. Luckily, the road was mostly empty now and pretty dark. He snuck a glance down to Jon whose face was illuminated by the dash lights and the intermittent flashes of street lamps. He was an enigma, this man. His ginger beard a stark contrast to Roman's heather gray pants, his eyes belying clear concentration of bringing his man to ultimate gratification.

Roman applied a little pressure to Jon's head, indicating he was about to come but even as pure lust and focus on his release dominated, he couldn't help but whisper, "I love you".

_A dark angel of sin_  
_Preying deep from within_  
_Come take me in_  
_You're possessing me_

Jon grinned around Roman's cock as the first spurt of hot liquid hit his tongue. Roman moaned through his orgasm as small spasms wracked through him.

"Good?" Jon asked, sitting up and adjusting himself in the passenger seat.

"Holy shit, yes." Roman panted, planting both hands on the wheel and trying to refocus his eyes.

"You miss your road wife?" Jon asked, fishing for the answer he already knew.

"You're so bad." Roman chuckled, giving his man a kind smile.

"So I've been told" he said, laying back in the seat and closing his eyes, basking in the comfortable and familiar silence of riding in a car with Roman.


End file.
